


pr3tty pink nail polish & pr3tty pink kisses

by cherry_throat



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: But here it is, M/M, for the softest of hearts, hella fluff, hella short too, hoseok doesnt let him, like i dont write fluff, pet namez, soft baby yoongi, sorry - Freeform, yoongi just wants to paint his nails in peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_throat/pseuds/cherry_throat
Summary: Yoongi misses Hoseok.Hoseok paints his nails--terribly.Kisses.Thas it. Thas the fic.





	pr3tty pink nail polish & pr3tty pink kisses

**Author's Note:**

> https://open.spotify.com/user/22wfe37k5dhlnw6oqlhyzkvla/playlist/5fgZjNZoUu54EghwxOrkZb?si=i04VnoTSTpORHAMBoGzgzQ
> 
> heres the stupid playlist that helps me write!
> 
> this is rlly short.  
> 0 smut bc im busy.

* * *

  
  
"Hoseok, do it properly."

"I'm doing it fine, stop fussing."

"You're not. It's all clumpy."

Yoongi's hand and fingers rest lazily on Hoseok's thigh. Hoseok's head is cranked down at Yoongi's hand and he's got a death grip on a glass bottle of nail polish.

"Hoseok, lemme just do it."

Hoseok's face makes a reappearance when he whips his head up to stare at Yoongi, his features imbued with puppy-dog-disappointment that he has oh-so perfected.

"But, hyung. You said I could do it..." he says, a bit of a whine clawing at his sentences.

Yoongi whips his head back and huffs a bit but allows Hoseok to proceed to douse his fingers in nail polish.

Yoongi winces while he watches Hoseok's unsteady grip smear pink nearly all over his whole hand. Hoseok's got his eyes all squinty and focused and he keeps shaking his hair out his face in urgency.

Yoongi's only a little annoyed at this disruption. He could have been done by now--and his whole right arm wouldn't be drenched in nail polish. But the look on Hoseok's face says he's giving it his all and that wipes any annoyance off Yoongi's exterior.

Hoseoks been tired as hell lately, working late nights at the studio. He comes back sweaty or exhausted or both. Yoongi's had only his own company for a while--save for a couple hours before daybreak when Hoseok slides into bed and holds Yoongi against his chest.   
So when he appeared at the flat early midday, Yoongi hoped to be around him as much as possible. 

"DONE!" Hoseok shouts and Yoongi jumps a bit, started out his thoughts. Hoseok holds the open bottle in the air with triumph, smirking with victory. Yoongi has to snatch the bottle out of his hand though because its ready to drip all over the carpet or the couch or his new socks.

Yoongi caps the bottle and looks down at the sloppy rose color poured on his hands.

"I mean I got a little on the edges, but I think I'm a professional."

Hoseok's beaming real big now, heart-shaped smile forcing Yoongi to melt into a puddle of nothing.

Hoseok shimmies his shoulder and raises his eyebrows, no doubt waiting for praise. And as usual, because it's Hoseok, Yoongi breaks.

Yoongi leans up to Hoseok and presses his lips against Hoseok's cheekbone, just under his eye.

"You did a good job, Hobi."

Hoseok smirks again in heightened confidence.   
He points his index finger at his other cheek, tapping it in expectation.

Yoongi shakes his head but leans up on his knees and presses a second kiss to the opposite side of Hoseok's face.

When Yoongi leans back, Hoseok's lips are scrunched up and his face is contorted in a dramatic thoughtfulness.   
After a long pause of theatrical thinking, he places his index finger on his own lips now, tapping them a bit.

Yoongi can't help but giggle at his stupid tricks. Still, with a smile on his face, he leans back in to meet Hoseok's suggestion.   
  


Abruptly he pivots his body around dramatically and his eyes settle on the coffee table. He snatches another bottle of nail polish, this time a sparkly top coat that leaves holographic glimmer above the other polish. He extends his arm, pushing the bottle in front of Yoongi's nose.

"Now this one," Hoseok announces theatrically.

Yoongi hangs his head in defeat.

"No, Hobi. It's fine like this. Plus, you gotta let it dry," Yoongi says, examining the wreck on his fingers.

Hoseok murmurs a ' _fine_  ' before laying back into the couch, closing his eyes.

Yoongi lays his head against the younger's chest, looking up at Hoseok's peacefully resting face.

"Miss you, sunshine," Yoongi avows under his breath.

Hoseok brings his arm around Yoongi to card his fingers through the older's hair.

"I'm right here, little one," he counters.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> help i have an essay 2 write.


End file.
